The present invention relates to stable, low-chloride solutions of hydrosalts of organic acids with cationic N-substituted aminopolysiloxanes, present substantially in the form of T structural units, in a lower alcohol, to the preparation of these solutions, and to their use as adhesion promoters and for coating various substrate materials.
Solutions of organosilane polycondensates and their preparation and use are described in a host of publications.
The promotion of adhesion by functionalized aminopropyltrimethoxysilanes in the coating of metals, copper and iron for example, with polyolefins or epoxy resins is reported in U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,556, EP-A-0 353 766 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,849,294. Adhesion is promoted on glass surfaces in accordance with EP-A-0 338 128, WO 88/00527, U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,152, U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,991, U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,444, DE-A-28 02 242 and EP-A-0 845 040. Adhesion promoters for oxidic fillers in various organic polymers are described in JP-A-01/259369 and EP-A-0 176 062.
Aqueous formulations of such substances with low concentrations of active substance, below 1%, are described in JP-A-62/243624, U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,152, U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,991, U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,444 and DE-A-28 02 242.
DE-A-26 48 240 describes water-soluble silylalkylamine chlorides which are suitable for use as coupling agents between inorganic substrates.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,591,818 and EP-A-0 590 270 disclose organosilanes and their poly-condensation products, which are prepared by hydrolyzing a functional aminosilane hydrosalt or by hydrolytically polymerizing an aminosilane with subsequent functionalization by reaction with a functional alkyl halide. The compounds can be formulated as stable aqueous emulsions and used as adhesion promoters between organic and inorganic materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,195 discloses compositions for treating porous surfaces to make them water repellent, these compositions being aqueous solutions of a silane coupling agent and an alkyltrialkoxysilane having C1-C6 alkyl groups on the silicon atom. The solutions are used for treating substrate materials such as wood, concrete, lime sandstone or other unreactive surfaces of building materials.
EP-A-0 538 551 is directed to emulsions which contain organosilicon compounds and are intended for impregnating inorganic materials, especially building materials. The emulsions comprise water, at least one alkoxysilane with or without oligomers thereof, one or more anionic surfactants, and also silicon-functional surfactants and customary auxiliaries. The surfactant group is introduced into alkylalkoxysilanes in the form of the hydrochloride salt by reaction with the surfactant radical, in the form of the Na alkoxide, in an organic solvent. Stable emulsions are obtained by using high-pressure homogenizers with two passes at pressures of from 8 to 50 MPa and from 10 to 70 MPa, the pressure reduction in the second pressure stage amounting to 20%. Droplet sizes <1 μm are obtained.
At the 39th annual conference of the Institut für verstarkte Kunststoffe/Verbundwerkstoffe [Institute for Reinforced Plastics/Composites] of the Gesellschaft der Kunststoffindustrie [German Plastics Industry Association] from Jan. 16 through 19, 1984, E. P. Plueddemann reported on silanols and siloxanes as coupling agents and primers.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,763 Plueddemann describes cationic unsaturated amino-functional silane coupling agents. (CH3O)3Si(CH2)3NHCH2CH2NH2 and (CH3O)3Si(CH2)3NHCH2CH2NHCH2C6H4—CH═CH2 were subjected to controlled hydrolysis. The hydrolysate may undergo partial condensation. The patent describes the reaction of numerous organofunctional amines and aminosilanes with organofunctional alkyl halides in organic solvents. The products can be used as adhesion promoters between organic and inorganic surfaces and also as primers.